Change is everything
by sulew
Summary: Chapter four up! Luka struggles for survivle in Congo; Kerry and Sandy have baby.
1. Default chapter

  
  
I don't own ER or it's charaters  
rated R for violence, some sexuality and language  
  
Change is everything  
  
  
_Chicago El train 7:30 am  
_Kerry Weaver enters with girlfriend Sandy. They are talking and giggling and Sandy is obviously pregnant. Kerry seems very happy which has not happened in a very long time. Susan enters and notices them. She walks over and says hi.  
  
Hi Susan, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here, I thought you had the morning off? says Kerry.  
  
Well actually I was on call, how are you two this morning? Susan asks with a smile.  
  
I wanted to see Kerry work today so I'm coming with. says Sandy  
  
Sandy has maternity leave so she can come. says Kerry  
  
Yeah but I wish I could keep going to work I think they really need me at the fire house. says Sandy angrily  
  
Congratulations, how far along are you? Susan asks.  
  
Eight months Sandy answers.  
  
I can hardly wait say Kerry excitedly.  
  
I'm so happy for both of you, Do you know the sex? Susan asks with a grin.  
  
It's a boy, says Kerry smiling  
  
The El train doors open and they all walk out together walking to county general together talking and laughing. Kerry Weaver is finally excepting who she is.  
  
_Abby's apartment 9:06 a.m.  
_Carter wakes up to hear Abby's alarm go off. He hits the snooze and puts his arms around her.  
  
I'm sorry about my brother, Abby says groggily.  
  
I don't care about that. I just care about us and nothing else. says Carter  
  
How was Africa? Abby questions.  
  
Let's talk about it later Carter insists  
  
How about Luka? Is he okay?  
  
Carter says with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
I love you Abby,  
  
... I love you John Abby says suspiciously  
  
_County General Surgical i.c.u. 10:23 a.m.  
_Corday enters a private room with Dr. Romano in bed with only one arm.  
  
Well Lizzie, remember how I had you write on my arm not this one you idiot? Well it didn't do a damn bit of difference, the jackasses started to prep my right arm for surgery.  
  
Well it was a good thing you were awake then wasn't it? Elizabeth stated.  
  
Oh Lizze what will I do? My arm is gone, my career is over and I'm alone, who's going to want a freak like me damnit.! Who!  
  
There is a brief pause and Elizabeth walks over to him.  
  
I will. No matter how damaged or hurt you are, I will. I will always be there for support, a shoulder you can lean on, no matter what anybody else thinks of, because I know that you only say thoughts hurtful things because you feel hurt yourself, so why shouldn't everyone else? Well I'll be here to give you a little self worth.  
  
He is on the verge of tears, what would I do without you, no one understands but you... thank you Lizze, his voice unsteady.  
  
Elizabeth's pager goes off.  
  
I'm being paged to the ER, I have to go.  
  
She starts out the door when Robert says Lizze... Thank you,  
  
Your welcome  
  
She then exits.   
  
  
  
_Somewhere in West Africa 6:30 a.m.  
_Luka is walking through a rain forest with many native africans behind and in front of him, they are chopping through the under growth of the forest.   
Luka looks tiered and sweaty. He has lots of dirt on his face. All of a sudden there is an explosion at the front of the line, Luka jumps to the ground, someone yells in an African language and then the translator yells LAND MINE!!!  
Luka runs to the front with a first aid kit at hand, others follow.  
  
I need a syringe and some saylene, Luka yells.  
  
A nurse hands him some supplies.  
  
How many rolls of bandages do we have? Luka asks.  
  
Only three left, says the nurse.  
  
We don't have enough! Luka yells angrily.  
  
Luka looks around, he sees a banana tree,  
  
look, thoughts leaves, bring them tome, Luka says.  
  
Luka then raps the leaves around his arm then pours some saylene on it to seal it. He then picks the boy up and they continue walking.  
  
COME ON EVERYBODY LETS CONTINUE! he yells.  
  
_County General ER 11:24 a.m._  
Kerry, Sandy and Susan walk in to the ER.  
  
Sandy, wait in chairs while Susan and I get ready, O.K.? says Kerry.  
  
Okay, says Sandy  
  
Susan and Kerry walk into the doctors lounge they start to open their lockers,  
  
So it's a boy, huh? Susan asks.  
  
Yeah. Kerry answers.  
  
Have you thought of a name?  
  
Not yet but were think'n hard,  
  
They both giggle.  
  
So, did you go to a sperm bank?  
  
Um, yes,  
  
Did you get to pick the features out on the guy?  
  
Yeah, they put us on this computer and we got somebody that had red hair and blue eyes like me!  
  
That's cool, wow it sounds so nice, being able to pick out the right guy with the click of a button.  
  
They both laugh  
  
Sandy was resistant to trying at first, but she's so young and healthy, it would be easier for the baby to survive,  
  
a tear comes down her cheek.   
She starts to sob.  
Susan gives her a hug  
  
It's okay Kerry I'm here, I'm sorry,  
  
I just really wanted that baby so much, (sob), Sandy just doesn't understand, she didn't want this baby,  
  
Well, maybe its a good thing your having this baby, it might create a bond between you two,  
  
Kerry lets go of Susan.  
  
Susan, you've always been a good friend, you've always been there for me and never judged me and I'm sorry if I have done things that are mean and hurtful, I'm sorry,  
  
Oh, Kerry don't worry about it, well always be good friends.  
  
They hug again and then they start to exit when Kerry says:  
  
Thanks Susan,  
  
No problem Kerry,  



	2. Trial and error

  
I don't own ER or it's characters.  
  
Rated R for violence.  
  
Trial and Error  
  
  
Luka was sweaty and exhausted. He had not slept for three days. They where trying to escape from military forces who had almost killed them a few days before. The only thing he had eaten was a old, moldy banana he found on the jungle ground. He was contemplating suicide but thought about Chicago and the ER. He then thought about Abby. How he had blew it. He wished he had cared about Abby more. He really loved her. Now she was with Carter. Only a few days ago, he was with him. He had saved all of their lives that day when he kept trying to save that boy. When he had left he seemed truly changed. Like when he was stabbed by Sebriki. He never could never get Abby back. He hated himself for that.  
Then he saw a rustle in the bushes. He froze in his steps. He motioned the others when some twenty odd men came storming in with oozes. Then a truck came in. One of the men came and told Luka to get in the truck. He did it. The man then tied him up and blind folded him. Luka flinched at the sound of a gun shot. He then felt the truck move and he was tossed all over the truck. Every once in a while somebody would bump into him, he wasn't alone. Is someone else in here? He asked, then one of the men yelled in French and hit him in the head with the butt of his gun and he felt a strong quick hit on the side of his head and was on the ground unconscious...  
  
*****  
_County general 5:43 p.m.  
  
_Abby walked into the doctors lounge and looked in the fridge, nothing but empty chinese food containers and moldy bagels. She looked at the coffee pot and there was only enough for about half a cup. She emptied the contents of the pot into her mug and sat on the torn up sofa in the corner of the lounge. She sipped her coffee Damn it, its cold.. she went to the sink and poured out the coffee. Carter walked in and said hi to Abby.  
  
she answered back.  
  
What's up? he asks.  
  
Just lost a patient,  
  
Where they old?  
No, apparently healthy 20 year old male.  
  
Looks can be deceiving.  
  
Yeah, they are.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
So how was Luka?  
  
Wouldn't you like to know more about my experience there Abby?  
  
Well yeah but what about Luka, I mean he is still in the congo.  
  
Yeah Lukas fine. You know Abby I do want this relationship to work, I want to keep you unlike Luka.  
  
What does that mean! I'm not some cute little puppy that you can keep or get rid of, okay? And I broke up with Luka. You may not have a choice of keeping me because it's just not gonna work Carter. It's not gonna work.  
  
Abby then storms out of the lounge. Carter walks to the sofa and sits down. He puts his hands on his face and starts to cry. Susan walks in.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry Carter, I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave.  
  
No stay, he said wiping his eyes.   
  
What happened? she asked sitting down next to him with a cup of coffee.  
  
Oh, it's just Abby and me, it looks like it's not gonna work out. She still loves Luka, you can tell.  
  
You were pretty mad at her before you left.  
  
But I forgive her, why doesn't she understand that?  
  
Maybe your actions toward her need forgiveness. Did you ever think of that?  
  
Your probably right, but I just can understand it.  
  
Well Carter, whatever happens, happens. It's your choice. Do you want this relationship to work? If you do then you have to make some sacrifices.  
  
  
Thanks Susan.  
  
He then gives her a hug. Abby then walks in.  
  
Look Carter I'm sorry...  
  
She sees them and her mouth drops an inch.   
  
Abby, it's not what you think...  
  
Abby walks out. Carter looks at Susan.  
  
What are you waiting for Carter? Go get her!  
  
Carter then leaves.  
  
  
_County General surgery recovery room 3:57 p.m.  
  
_What's the point of a prosthetic when the fingers can't move? Ramano yells.  
  
You can still hold onto something like a mug. Dr. Coffmen explained.  
  
Oh great, a mug? That's perfect, years of prosthetics and all you guys can come up with is a mug.  
  
Okay Dr. Ramano, I'll be back with your new arm.  
  
Dr. Coffmen leaves and Dr. Corday walks in.  
  
How are you Robert? she asks.  
  
What do you think? he snaps.  
  
Okay, bad question.   
  
I'll tell you one thing though Lizzy, hospital food really does suck.  
  
Well I could bring you some food from my house if you'd like.   
  
No that's okay, Ill be home soon anyway.  
  
So you can do things then, right?  
  
  
Yes. Like what?  
  
Like go to a restaurant?  
  
Elizabeth gets closer to Robert.  
  
What are you suggesting, Lizzy?  
  
Oh maybe a, um... a date?  
  
I like it Lizzy.  
  
Robert comes close to Elizabeth's face and their lips meet.  
  
Here is your new arm Dr. Ramano. Oh, sorry.  
  
The kiss breaks and Elizabeth nervously wipes her lips.  
  
Hello Dr. Coffmen, thank you for my new cheap hunk of useless plastic.  
he said sarcastically.  
  
Elizabeth's pager went off.  
  
Well, I should get going, she said See you later Robert.  
  
****  
  
please r&r!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Life and death

Chapter three  
  
Life and death  
  
Rated R for violence and Romance  
  
I don't own ER or it's characters.  
  
When Luka awoke he was in a dark damp room with a little window on the ceiling with heavy bars on it. He sat up and pain shot through the side of his head were the gun had hit him. There was a lot of noise coming from the window when he noticed that the floor was dirt. Then he lifted himself up on the bars to see where he was and he saw every bodies feet. He was underground. Something scurried around his feet. It was a rat the size of his hand. Luka watched it scurry away into a hole in the ground. There was a small door made of bars about three feet tall. He looked out of his cell and saw a huge hall way with lots of other doors. The hallway was dimly lit by one torch in the middle of the dirt hall. He wondered if the people in his group were in the other cells. He was about to call their names when he remembered his head. Who knows what they might do next, kill him, starve him, he didn't know so he kept his mouth shut. He decided to sit and think. He didn't try to escape. He knew if they caught him it was a guaranteed painful death. He went to the corner of the cell and sat down. He noticed something setting next to him. It was a picture of a woman. He thought of someone looking at it in the corner of that dank cell.  
He wondered if the person had made it out. He grabbed at his chest looking for his name tag. Panic struck him. Where was his I.D. tag? He could not feel it on his chest. He looked in his pocket, a rush of relief went through him. He would be needing it in case something happened to him. He suddenly felt exhausted. He put his head on his hands and fell asleep.  
  
_Elizabeth Corday's house 7:15 p.m._  
  
Elizabeth was putting on her lipstick when the doorbell rang. just calm down, she said to herself it's going to be fine.  
  
She straitened out her dress and went down stairs to answer the door. When she opened the door, Romano was standing there, in a nice black suit with a cobalt shirt and a burgundy tie. He handed Elizabeth some flowers. Dark red roses with purple wisteria. They were brilliantly arranged.  
  
Thank you Robert. she said taking the flowers.  
  
My pleasure. May I come in?  
  
Oh! Yes of course, how rude of me. So... where would you like to eat?  
  
I had a place in mind, there's a cab waiting for us outside.  
  
We should get going then, don't want him to leave, hehe. she laughed nervously. Where is this restaurant?  
  
Lizze, don't ask questions, just get in the cab. he said playfully.  
  
_Somewhere in the Congo 6:37 a.m.  
  
_Luka was awakened by the sounds of metal doors slamming and the screams of his college's. He wondered if he would be next. He looked to the outside of his cell and saw that everyone was being taken to a different part of the underground mud pitt. He knew they were being taken to a toucher chamber. He knew what they would do to him. He had to escape before they beat him to death. If he stayed he new his fate. He started to shake, remembering the terrors of the war in Croatia, the bombs, the guns, the inhumanness, he could not understand how a human being could treat another human with such disrespect, with such hatred. He looked up and heard the faint sound of men and foot steps coming nearer. His heart pounded his pulse raced, he began to breathe heavily. The door opened and a man shot his gun at his feet and yelled in French Get out, now!.  
Luka stood up with his hands on his head and ran out with the man. There where three other guards with him, one kicked him in the back of his knee and he fell, the other guard yelled at him to get up, and grabbed the nape of his neck and jerked him forward. They pushed him into a room that was the most horrible thing he had ever seen. There were bodies everywhere, some he could not tell if they were dead or almost dead. The room had the most awful stench he had ever smelled. It smelled like a combination of dead meat and sweat. He wanted to vomit but if he did they would kill him. They pointed towards a chair. Sit down!. He did as they commanded.  
  
_Kerry Weavers house 2:43 a.m._  
Uh oh,  
  
What is it Sandy? Kerry said sleepily.  
  
I think my water broke.  
  
Oh my god! Kerry jumped out of bed.  
  
I'll get dressed and get the car ready, she said running out of the room.  
  
What about me? Are ya gonna bring me along with you? Sandy said sarcastically.  
  
When Kerry got upstairs she asked Sandy about contractions.  
About every three minutes.  
  
OKAY, we need to get you to the hospital _now_! Let me check how dilated you are... Ten centimeters. Sandy we have to have the baby at county, it's closer.  
  
Fine whatever, Sandy said very relaxed, well lets get me in the car.  
  
_County General ER 2:57 a.m.  
_  
Carter walked to the intake desk and sat down.  
  
The place is dead tonight.   
  
No patients, no complaints. Lewis said. I like it when nobodies here. It gives me time to relax.  
  
Or go to the handicapped restroom with your divorcee. Abby said joking  
  
Just because were divorced doesn't mean we can't see each other, the phone rings and she picks it up.  
  
County General ER, how may I help you?  
  
Hi Susan, it's me.  
  
Oh hi Kerry! I thought you had the night off?  
  
It's not about a shift, Sandy's in labor, County's the closest place. Can you guys take a labor right now?  
  
Oh yeah it's dead around here.  
  
Good, we'll be there in about five minutes.  
  
Okay, see you in a minute.  
  
Who was that? Carter asks  
  
Weaver, Sandy's in labor, she's gonna be here in five minutes.  
  
Okay, I'll get trauma one set up.  
  
****  
Please r&r!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Birth

Chapter 4  
  
Rated R for violence  
  
Escape  
  
note: In chapter 1 I made an adjustment, Sandy is eight months pregnant and not four.  
  
I don't own ER or it's characters.  
  
  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!  
  
I am a doctor, I just want to help people that's all,  
  
YOU LIE!!'  
  
The man took the hot metal stick and stung the back of Luka's neck  
  
AAHHAH Luka shuddered with pain.  
  
GO WITH THE OTHERS, NOW!! He shoved Luka through the passage way and up some stairs. He enjoyed the fresh air for a moment but soon realized what was happening. There was a line of people with there hands on there heads. One of the soldiers came out of a tent and took one of the men into the tent.   
  
He won't say anything either. he heard someone say in the tent.  
  
TELL US WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE!!  
  
I am from the red cross, giving food to the villages, please don't shoot me, please...  
  
YOU HELP THE ENEMY,   
  
no I just help...  
  
  
  
Luka flinched   
He had to leave, he had to escape, somehow...  
At that moment a truck drove in with more soldiers. The men who were shooting people became districted. Luka looked at the forested areas, if he left now, he could escape. He looked back at the soldiers totally distracted. He made a run for it. Silently he slid into the bushes. When he was out of ear range, he ran.  
  
_County General ER 3:01 _  
Kerry ran into the ER.  
  
Carter could we get a gurney here!  
  
Right here Dr. Weaver,  
  
Thanks John, wow how come your so prepared?  
  
I have nothing else to do.  
  
Oh, Susan told me it was dead, but I didn't know it was that dead, were is she any way?  
  
Uh, she should be out of the handicapped bathroom any minute.  
  
What? Again? I'm going to have to talk to her about that.  
  
I'm just kidding, she's waiting for us in trauma one. I paged Dr. Coburn, but she's closing a cesarian, it might take her a second.  
  
Thank you Carter, I don't know what I would do without you.  
  
They push the gurney into trauma 1.  
  
Hi Susan, she's having contractions every three minuets, and she's dilated ten centimeters.  
  
Hi Sandy, remember me? Susan Lewis. I'm going to be delivering your baby. Dr. Carter will be assisting. I'm gonna take a look okay?  
  
Do you want an epedurual Sandy? Kerry asked  
  
Um yeah, sure. Oh no, here comes another contraction. eeeeeehhhhhh!  
  
Okay, page the anesthesiologist Abby. Your gonna have to push. Do you know how to do this? Kerry, you should help her out.   
  
Okay Sandy when Susan says push were gonna count to ten, and then your gonna stop pushing, Okay?  
  
Yeah, eahhhhhh...  
  
We can't wait for Coburn, Sandy are you ready to push?  
  
Yes, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Abby, where's the anesthesiologist? Carter asks frustrated.  
  
He's coming down right.  
  
He better hurry up, damnit!!  
  
Okay Sandy, just breathe honey,  
  
The doors open and the anesthesiologist walks in.  
Hello ma'am. I'm Dr. Doltan. I'll be giving you your epedural.  
  
After the epedural Dr. Doltan left and they were ready to continue.  
  
Okay now, how does that epedural feel sandy? Susan asked  
  
  
  
Good, now I need you to push Okay? Ready Kerry?  
  
Yeah, lets do it.  
  
Okay now push,  
  
One, two, three, four...  
  
Keep pushing Sandy!  
  
  
  
Okay, stop pushing, your doing great.  
  
Kerry, I never should have let you talk me into this!  
  
Just breathe Sandy, breath,  
  
Time to push again, on three, One, Two, Three push  
  
One, two, three, four... Kerry and Carter counted.  
  
  
  
He's crowning,  
  
  
  
It's a boy!! said Carter all smiles.  
  
He's beautiful, said Lewis handing him to Sandy and Kerry.  
  
Whaaaaaa, ah.. ah.. whaaaaaa  
  
He's so tiny, said Kerry in awe.  
  
He looks like my dad. Sandy said.  
  
Okay we have to examine him now. Susan whispered as she picked him up.  
  
What did I miss? said Dr. Coburn just walking in. Oh hi Kerry.  
  
Actually where all done. We just need a room in O.B. Abby said.  
  
Okay, well let's go then. said Coburn.  
  
Carter and I will come and see you two in an hour. Susan called out to Kerry as the elevator doors shut.  
  
_County General O.B. 4:12 a.m.  
  
_Sandy was asleep in bed when Kerry was by the window with their new son. Kerry looked at him. He was the best thing in her life so far, even though he had only been in her life for a half an hour. She had always wanted a child. She loved the thought of having someone you could be so close with. She had never been that close with anyone, she felt alone because she was adopted and it seemed no one liked her. Maybe it was because she was their boss. Or maybe people just didn't like her but it didn't matter now.   
  
How is he? Sandy asked.  
  
Good, how did you sleep?  
  
It was very nice,  
  
What are we going to name him?  
  
  
  
No way, how about... Philip?  
  
No, Curtis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, lets just, wait till Susan and Carter are here. Kerry said laughing.  
  
Kerry walked over to Sandy and sat in the chair next to her. They all fell asleep looking at their new son's tiny face.  
  
_Somewhere in the Congo 10:32 a.m.  
  
_Luka was utterly exhausted. He had been running for what seemed like eternity. He was sure he was far enough away so they couldn't trace him. He looked around. He hadn't noticed his surroundings until just now. He was surrounded by gorgeous broad leafed trees with small yellow fruit. On the ground was a yellow white grass with little purple flowers peaking out of the ground. The forest wasn't very dense. The sun shone through with a sweet warmth. It smell like fruit and honey. He noticed a clearing a few feet up. H walked further pushing away bushes along his way. He then saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a valley with a slow thin river at the bottom. The sun was setting on the edge of the other side of the valley. The plant life soft and luscious greens and yellows. He saw plenty of animals and birds.   
  
My god, he said breathlessly eyes wide.  
  
He walked dow the valley to the river where he made a camp, not an elaborate camp but a simple camp of a fire pitt and a place to lie down. He was starving, he looked in the water and saw little fingerlings. He thought about how to catch the little fish and then suddenly took of his shirt, tied the arms together, stuffed the arms into the neck, took two tree stalks and tied them on to the shirt then put his contraption gently into the water. As soon as some of the fish swam in, he lifted up the hand made net. He caught at least ten.   
His next problem was fire. If only he had brought along some matches. If he didn't get a fire going by sun down, he would be having sushi. He looked around and found a pile of rocks. He picked up two and stroke them together. Nothing, he knew they wouldn't work but it was worth the try. He then suddenly realized an old method he learned as a child.   
He ran back to the rock pile and picked a sharp stone. He then picked up a stick and made a hole in the center. After that he picked a second stick, put it in the hole, piled grass and moss around it, put it between his hands and rubbed them together so they made a swoosh sound. He repeated this several times but with no prevail. On what seemed like the hundredth try he started to smell smoke. He franticly blew at the grass until finally he had a flame.  
  
Please review me and if you have any ideas on a name for the baby, please send them!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
